(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable button mechanism for a lock. Particularly, the present invention relates to a button and button lever combination for an adjustable lock and modifies the lock disclosed in ROC (Taiwan) New Utility Model Pat. Appln. No. 090200573 which was filed on 11, Jan. 2001 by the Inventor of the present invention and published on 11, Feb. 2002 under Pat. Pub. No. 476368.
(B) Description of the Relevant Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a lock disclosed in ROC (Taiwan) New Utility Model Pat. Appln. No. 090200573. As illustrated, the lock comprises a latch 1, a driving mechanism 2 for driving the latch 1, and a round covering set 3 for clamping the driving mechanism 2 and fixing it on the door panel, wherein the driving mechanism 2 comprises:
a button lever 23 having one end connecting to the driving mechanism 2, and the other end formed with a plurality of slots 231; and
a button 24 having an adjusting plate 25 which is selective to engage with one of the slots 231 of the button lever 23.
Based on the above construction, the lock can be adjusted to be installed on a thick door panel (See FIG. 2), as well as on a thin door panel (See FIG. 3).
However, in view of the fact that there are still many different kinds of operating modes needed for the adjustment of the reciprocal combination position of the button and the button lever for locks, the present invention is, hence, created in order to satisfy the needs of different users.